


Addicted to you

by Funtabler



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtabler/pseuds/Funtabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll let in you in on a little secret, I'm a 'Streetsy guy' I'm known almost everywhere in the north. From Massachusetts to Washington my name is being is tossed everywhere."<br/>"Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

"Marth." Someone called out from behind a counter.  
 Marth got up to grab the coffee he ordered.  
 "Seriously, do they spell my name wrong on purpose? Next time I'm giving a piece of paper that has the correct spelling." He sat down at an open table and checked his phone,  
  _I got a half hour till work_ , Marth got paid great money at an enterprise he worked at, he loved his job, he loved his co workers, he loved his home and his car, but he never really ever could say  that he loved someone romantically.  
 Someone walked through a door, normally, Marth would've brushed it off but he made an exception this time, but this man had long blonde hair and the most beautiful baby blue eyes Marth had ever seen, he was quite tall too, his skin was light but dark enough that it wasn't gross, he was handsome, he had to look.  
 Marth put his elbow on his the table and his hand over his face to try to make it seem like he wasn't looking, he peered over his hand. _It has to be a crime to look that good._  
He sipped his coffee, he saw the man look his way, he shuffled his eyes to try to look somewhere else. He had to text his friend Zelda about this.  
 * **Zelda, I think I found the world's hottest man***    
 * **OOH! Lemme see!** *  
 He snapped a picture and sent it to her.  
 * **Oh my** , **that is pure beauty** *  
 * **I know right? Hold on, he's coming this way** *  
 * **Good luck in not falling apart!**.*  
 "Hey, like what you see?" The man asked  
 "Well, uh-"  
 He shushed him, "Don't worry about it, you're not too bad yourself."  
 Marth's cheeks became red.  
"Uh, thank you"  
 "Link!" Someone behind the counter said, the man apparently named "Link" got up to grab his coffee, the woman at the cashier tried flirting with him but he kept brushing it off. _Self control, I love it._  
 He came back to Marth's table.  
 "So, blue hair? Is that dyed or natural?"  
 Marth touched his hair ,"Oh , natural, runs in the family."  
 "I like it, it's unique, and uh, I never caught your name beautiful."  
 "Marth, it's Marth."  
 "I like it, in case you haven't heard, I'm Link."  
 "Wow, it's- sweet and simple."  
 "Thank you Marth."  
 Marth checked his phone.  
 "I got to go in ten minutes."  
 "Where do you work?"  
 "The enterprise on two thirteen."  
 "Want me to drive you?"  
 "No, that's fine, I have my own car."  
 "Fair enough, say, do wanna do this again?"  
"I would love to! Here's my number."  
And so, it began. The first event of drama, drugs, and drag races.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after meeting Link, Marth got a text, it was from him. Marth squealed in his pillow and jumped around, he sighed, and read it.

 ***Hey! Wanna get drinks? It is a Saturday after all** * Marth silently screamed into his pillow. * **Sure, I would love to!*** "No, I sound too clingy, got to play it cool." He deleted it and wrote it again * **Sure, whatever*** "UGH! Now I don't sound interested!" He deleted it again.

* **Sure, I'm game** ***** Perfect." He sent it, a minute later he got a text. * **Great! Need a ride?** * "Again with the driving me?" *No, it's alright, what place?* *Clinks From Drinks.* * **Great, I must warn you I get a little crazy when I drink*** Damn, now I sound like a whore"

* **Ooh, you seem so innocent!** *

 ***Kidding....probably,anyway, time?** *

* **Lol, um, seven?** *

* **Great, can't wait** * Marth looked at the time, "Five-thirty? Okay, I guess I'll get ready at six." He got a text from Zelda.

* **Hey, you free tomorrow?** *

* **Yeah, why?** *

* **Well, Ike, Pit, and I wanted to go out to eat tomorrow, a gathering.** *

* **Sounds fun!** *

* **Yeeeeah! SQUAD!** *

* **Never say that again**.* Marth put his phone down and tried to watch something. "I wonder if Smashed Together is on." He eventually found out it was, (In case you're wondering, Smashed Together is a reality show where A bunch of people live together and get eliminated by choice of the other people.)

"Ah! Let go of my hair!" One of the girls shouted.

"Ooh! That's right! Mess her up Palutena!" He got another text, it was from Link.

* **So hey, you think you could come over my place afterwards?** *

* **I'm sorry, I can't, I gotta go out with friends tomorrow**.*

* **Oh, that sucks, maybe I can come too**.*

* **You could be my special guest** *

* **Fabulous!** * Marth put down his phone again and looked at the time, "Six already, my lord, time flies." It took him fifty minutes just to get ready, he's so girly, "Oh, I look great!" He posed in the mirror, after his little "fashion show" he drove up to the bar, showed ID, he does look young after all. He was surprised to see Link there already drinking, he sat down next to him. "When you'd get here?" Marth asked. Link jumped with surprise,"Oh, I thought you were someone else."He sighed a bit.

"Hey Link, who's your special guest?" The bartender asked. "His name is Marth, quite a catch am I right?"

"Why, yes, he is." She smiled at a a reddend Marth,"Anyway, what do you lovely lads want?"

"I'll have my usual fruity.'' He smiled at her. She turned away and started working.

"So, how've you been Link?" Marth asked

"Great! And you?" The bartender looked at Link and winked, Link raised his finished glassed from earlier, Marth just brushed it off claiming it as a "friend code"

The bartender came back with two drinks,"Enjoy!"

Marth looked at the drink and tilted the drink back and forth.

 "Don't be afraid Marthy, drink up!" Marth laughed at the nickname and clinked his glass with Link, while Link drank, he lifted the glass a little, making the alcohol rush down faster, which got an adorable laugh out of Link.

 "Wow, I feel drowsy." Marth announced. Link just looked at the bartender,"Like really drow-" He passed out before he could finish his sentence.

 "Thanks Sweet Cheeks" was the last thing Marth heard before everything went blank

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Marth woke up in an unfamiliar place, he only had his underwear on and he couldn't move his arms. "Oh my God! Hello?" He screamed.

Link came in eating a sandwich, "Morning Beautiful!"

"What the hell? Are you not phased by this?"

"You got pretty kinky Marth, you scared me last night." He walked over and untied him.

"Wait? We had sex?" 

"Yeah, hey, are you sure you're a virgin? You seemed pretty skilled"

"Not anymore," he rubbed his wrists and winced,"Why so tightly wrapped?"

Link sat down next to him,"That's what you asked for, anyway, you might want to get ready for your outing." Marth grabbed his phone and looked at the time, "I got an hour." He muttered. He walked to the bathroom "Wait a minute...Link!"

"Yeah Beautiful?"

"I don't have a toothbrush."

"I'll go out and buy you one." Link left his house drove away.

"It doesn't make sense, I only had one drink, then, I blacked out." He gasped. "He drugged me! He had to, there's no possible way he couldn't!" He looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, "Weird that he keeps his toothpaste out and not in the cabinet." He looked at all the bottle of pills, "Why so many pills?" He moved some bottles and saw a bag, and nearly fainted,"H-He he did drug me! He took advantage of me," He paused, "That's.....sweet, he did all of that for me."

"Marth?" Link said, knocking on the door arth jumped and quickly put all the pills away. "Yeah?" "I have your toothbrush." "Oh yeah." He closed the cabinet an sighed. "You might want to open the door." Marth ran over and kissed Link, he took the toothbrush and closed the door, "Thanks!" He shouted before slamming the door and running back to the sink to brush his teeth. "You're..Welcome?" Link said laughing it off and walking away from the door. "Oxycontin? Anti-Depressants? Sleeping pills? Roofies? You name it, he's got it!" Marth whispered. He started the shower and washed himself, thinking about what he just saw _He's bad news, but, it's so exciting, it's kind of hot,_ Marth stepped out and dried himself off "Marthy Moo, are you dead?" Marth opened the door and stepped out. "Nevermind then." Once again, Marth made out with him, "Jesus Marth, you okay this morning? You win the lottery?" "Just happy I guess." "Do you have clothes?" "No, I'll just borrow yours!" "Okay Mr. Giddy!" He put his hands up in defense "I'm not giddy, you're just just dull." Marth got dressed and checked his phone. "Twenty-five minutes." Link walked in the room. "Damn, you look better in those clothes than I do, it's quite sexy." Marth blushed, "Let's try not to get to uh, "Intertwined", I still don't know you that well."

"And the award to the world's best tease goes to Marth!" "I'm not teasing, I'm being considerate to my butthole!"

"Could I at least get a smooch?" Marth sighed and just said,"I guess." The "smooch" turned into a full-blown makeout session, Marth could've sworn he swallowed something, but brushed it off.

"That was..Crazy." Marth said, straightening out his hair.

"It's about to get a little crazier soon." Link muttered as he left the room. Marth just acted like it was nothing, but, he felt tight around his pants.

"So, that was the thing I swallowed, he needs to chill with the "Pill thing"." Link walked in with a smirk on his face,

"Hello my hard Little Marth."

"You drugged me, didn't you? This doesn't happen after I kiss someone, trust me, I know."

"Well, uh- I needed a tester for this enhancement pill and you-." Link rubbed the back of his head.

"That is...extremely attractive!" He ran over to Link and kissed him, he literally had to pry Marth off in order to breathe.

"You innocent little sex freak!" He shouted.

"I try." He shrugged and checked his phone,"Fifteen minutes."

"So, what are you into?" Link asked.

"Woah lover boy, let's not get _Fifty Shades_." Marth slightly laughed at his own joke.

Link put his head down,"I'm sorry, I guess I can't keep it in my pants." Marth chuckled at the honesty,

"We should head out to this thing, huh?" "Alright," Link said, stepping out. It was rather chilly outside, which made Marth run like hell to Link's "Lamborghini?" Marth whispered,"Uh-Link! Hurry up! I'm freezing." He shouted. "You new to the north?" "No I just hate the cold!" He whined as Link started walking slower. "If I freeze you- you, uh, won't get any!" Marth yelled, Link quickly ran to car and opened it. "Don't want that!" "Why so dependant on sex Link?" "I'm not," Link started driving,"You just make cute faces." Marth kept trying to not spill the information he found out from earlier. "Is uh-" "Is uh what Beautiful?" "Is my car still at the bar?" "Yeah, and your keys are at my house." "Okay, and um-" "Yeah?" Link raised an eyebrow. "Asshole!" Someone shouted. At that, Link stuck his head out the window and the car drove off immediately. "What was that all about?" "I have no idea guess I'm scary." He made a supposedly scary face Marth laughed and looked out the passenger window, "What was it you were gonna ask again?" Link asked. "I uh....Forget about it." "Alright then." "Link, be honest, did you help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I'll be sure to update more often please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. Thank you I hope you enjoy the story


End file.
